Ventus Fights Gaston at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Ventus and Kairi found a good hiding place to see Captain Gaston with Olette on a small rock in the water while Gaston was on the boat and LeFou tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Ventus Pan, and I shall set you free" Gaston said. "You dog!" Ventus whispered angrily. "Poor Olette." Kairi whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, LeFou?" asked Gaston. "Well, yes. Always, captain." LeFou said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Gaston said. Olette ignored him. "I'll show the old codfish!" Ventus whispered, "Stay here, Kairi. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Kairi, as Ventus flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Gaston said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Olette still did not speak, and Gaston's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Olette and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, OLETTE!" Then Ventus spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Gaston and scared LeFou. "Beware, Gaston! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, LeFou?" asked Gaston. "It's an evil spirit, captain!" LeFou stammered. "Stand by, LeFou, while I take a look around!" Gaston, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Gaston took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Ventus flew up to Kairi. "Psst, Kairi," Ventus whispered to her. Kairi saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Ventus said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Gaston's voice. "LeFou?" "Ah, yes, captain?" asked LeFou, thinking it was Gaston. "Release the princess and take her back to her subjects." Ventus said in Gaston's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" LeFou said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, LEFOU!" Ventus roared in Gaston's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" LeFou agreed. Ventus smirked, and Kairi giggled. Meanwhile, Gaston was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Captain Gaston is coming to his senses." Gaston turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" LeFou was rowing the boat out of the cave with Olette. "I told him all along you and the wolves wouldn't betray Ventus Pan." "And just what do you think you're doing, LeFou?" asked Gaston kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, captain. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Gaston. "Why, yes, captain." LeFou said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Gaston yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "LeFou!" called Gaston's voice in the cave. Gaston stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Gaston smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. LeFou put Olette back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, captain." "I said nothing of the sort." Ventus said in Gaston's voice. Now LeFou was very confused. "But captain, didn't you just say to go…" Ventus slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Gaston was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, LeFou," Ventus said in Gaston's voice. "Take the princess back to her subjects." And then, he bellowed still in Gaston's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." LeFou said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Ventus said in the same voice he used, as Gaston found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Kairi saw Gaston lifting up his hook. "VENTUS!" she screamed. Gaston brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, LeFou!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Ventus's jacket. Ventus flew down around LeFou and back up. LeFou saw him. "Why!" LeFou gasped, "It's Ventus Pan!" Kairi sighed in relief. Ventus flew back up and took his jacket from Gaston. "Scurvy brat!" Gaston cursed. "Thank you, captain." Ventus smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Gaston called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Kairi!" Ventus laughed, as he flew down at Gaston. "Oh Ventus, do be careful." Kairi called. Ventus stood on one foot to bend down on Gaston's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Ventus then flew down and pulled LeFou's pants down. Gaston tried to strike him down, but he missed as Ventus grabbed his blaster and went to LeFou, who pulled his pants up. "Try your luck, LeFou?" asked Ventus asked, as he started flying around while LeFou tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Gaston called to LeFou. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Ventus flew up in front of Gaston. "Right here, LeFou!" LeFou aimed it as Gaston gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But LeFou fired, missed Ventus, and instead hit Gaston as he fell down. "Captain?" asked LeFou and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Kairi said. "What a pity, LeFou," Ventus said, as he took Gaston's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Gaston, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Ventus with his sword! "Captain!" LeFou cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Gaston as Ventus turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Ventus teased. Gaston tried to stab Ventus, but he ducked, and Gaston stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Ventus got his own sword. Then he and Gaston clashed their blades back and forth. Kairi covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" LeFou cheered. But Ventus made a fool of Gaston again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his hair. Gaston got angrier and attacked Ventus again, but Ventus defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Ven!" Gaston said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Ventus smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Ventus has no worries because he can fly. Gaston gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Ventus put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Gaston, taunting him. "Well, well. A codfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Ven!" Gaston snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Ventus heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Gaston was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Undertow down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Gaston screamed, as Undertow got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Undertow," Ventus said to Undertow. "Do you like codfish?" Undertow nodded "You do?" "Oh, Ventus, no!" Kairi said. Gaston, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Undertow got his trousers and he pulled them down, revealing Gaston's underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "LEFOU!" while holding on Undertow's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, captain!" LeFou said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Gaston tried to escape Undertow's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Gaston put his feet on it while screaming, "LEFOU! LEFOU!" And he held on, but Undertow bruised his big toe by biting it, snapping off his boot and sock, and he fell head first into the tiger shark's mouth, but his feet saved him. As for LeFou, he kept rowing to his captain with all his might. When Undertow resurfaced, Gaston was still holding his mouth open. Undertow whacked Gaston on the hand with his fin. "Ow!" he yelled. Undertow used his teeth, and Gaston fled for it. He landed on the tiger shark's nose. "Captain! Captain!" LeFou called, as Gaston went by him. "LeFou!" Gaston cried, as he ran over Undertow and leapt off at his back, "LEFOU!" LeFou tried to catch him, but the tiger shark got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" LeFou said, as he used one of the oars to hit Undertow on the head, but he also hit Gaston on the head, sending the tiger shark and himself to the bottom of the sea. "LEFOOOOUUUU!" Gaston screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Gaston panicked, as LeFou rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Undertow swam for him. Gaston screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Undertow smashed it down. "LEFOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Gaston screamed, as he swam away while chased by Undertow. Having noticed the battle was won, Ventus did a rooster's crow. Kairi tugged on Ventus's pant leg. "Ventus, what about Olette?" "Olette?" asked Ventus. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Olette!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Olette called, as she was about to drown. Ventus dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Ventus! Wait for me!" Kairi called and flew after him. They flew Olette back to the wolf pack. Category:Fan Fiction